<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning by SilverWolf626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614519">The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf626/pseuds/SilverWolf626'>SilverWolf626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Koko - Freeform, Rangshi - Freeform, kyoshi - Freeform, rangi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf626/pseuds/SilverWolf626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their marriage, Lieutenant Sei'naka and Avatar Kyoshi stop in a small Firenation town on their way back to Yokoya. They do not end up returning just the two of them, however.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't edit this. I was just so excited to write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avatar stared down at the sickly girl leaned up against the wall in the back of the alley. People had thrown things at her, ranging from food to even pebbles. Tears stained the child’s cheeks, bruises littered the girl’s legs and arms. She gave off the scent of dirt, as her clothes were caked in it. </p><p>	Kyoshi saw herself against that wall. She had been alone and broken. She remembered how hungry she used to be before she was taken in by Kelsang. Would she, now, with a plethora of resources and power at her fingertips, permit this child to live in such a manner? No. </p><p>	Kyoshi knelt down, pressing her knee into the dirt. She peered towards the unmoving child, and spoke to her softly, “Hello.” </p><p>	The girl hadn’t recognized another presence until the Avatar had spoken. She looked up at the hulking woman with fear in her bright eyes. “I d-didn’t take anything, I swear-“</p><p>	The Avatar held her hand up, demanding silence while she spoke. “What is your name, little one?”</p><p>	The girl looked over the Avatar with curiosity, and perhaps? A twinkle of hope in her eyes. “K-koko.”</p><p>	Kyoshi smiled warmly and held out her hand. “Koko.” She began. “My name is Kyoshi. I would like to help you.” She carefully scooted forward, not minding the way her green robes became wrought with dust and dirt. “Do you have a home?”</p><p>	Koko glanced towards Kyoshi through her brown hair. “I…” She didn’t seem so surprised at Kyoshi’s name. The girl was so out of the loop, she hadn’t even heard of the new Avatar. The child nodded, gesturing weakly to the alleyway. </p><p>	“And food?” </p><p>	Koko turned her head towards a pile of trash sitting in the corner. It was full of soiled fruit and rancid, rotting meat, among other inedible items. The sight nearly forced Kyoshi to gag. </p><p>	“Where is your family?” She finally queried. </p><p>	The child somberly shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes as she lifted her fists up to hide her face from Kyoshi.</p><p>	Sighing, Kyoshi looked back out towards the entrance of the alleyway, where she could see the middle and upper class of the fire nation walking and talking, enjoying the day. Their bellies were full and they were clothed in articles that had no holes in them whatsoever. The Avatar’s gentle gaze found itself back on the poor girl before her. She was covered from head to toe in rags. Koko was malnourished, and looked to be dehydrated. As the woman watched the child cry, she made up her mind. </p><p>	With one arm, Kyoshi looped her grasp around the child’s back and hooked the other under the child’s legs. The Avatar stood up, and carried the girl out of the alleyway and into the busy streets of the market. Whether Koko feared for her life, or figured she was being taken away from the hell that she spent her life in, she did not protest, rather, she curled her face into Kyoshi’s chest and sobbed softly. </p><p>	While they walked through the bustling crowd, Kyoshi ignored the stares of others. Even without her face paint or headdress, she attracted the attention from others. With Koko, the attention she received was amplified. Some recognized who she was by either a description that she fit, or by the fans tucked into her obi. Some were simply curious about the seemingly deceased body in her arms. Either way, the Avatar ignored them, and walked directly towards her destination.</p><p>	After a few moments, the two of them arrived at the guarded inn. The two guards stationed at the entrance immediately bowed towards Kyoshi, and looked upon Koko with disdain. A glare from the Avatar caused them to avert their gaze. </p><p>	“Your wife is inside, Avatar Kyoshi.” One said after clearing his throat. </p><p>	Koko perked up. She leaned back in Kyoshi’s arms and looked up at the woman who held her. She knew of the Avatar- she understood the basics of the concept, but the child never imagined she would meet the bridge between worlds in person. </p><p>	Kyoshi made no motion to look down at Koko. She was focused, and without a word, just a simple nod, she pushed through the doors into the inn. The patrons of the establishment were eager to address the Avatar’s return, but halted their cheers and gestures upon noticing Koko. Nevertheless, Kyoshi kept her pace, avoiding waiters, tables and chairs, until she stood before the very love of her life. </p><p>	Rangi held a cup to tea in her hand, and was mid-sip when Kyoshi walked up. Setting the tea aside, the woman stood, and brushed down her uniform. The lieutenant gave the avatar a questioning look, but stepped around the table to close the distance between herself and Kyoshi. </p><p>	Kyoshi smiled softly at her, admiring Rangi as she came forward with her head held high. Rangi’s black hair was, of course, pulled back in that elegant top-knot that signified Rangi as an honorable person, capable of great deeds. The avatar lowered her head to be sure that her words fell upon Rangi’s ears, and her ears only. </p><p>	“I apologize for the delay, fire lily.” She whispered. </p><p>	Rangi only had her attention with Kyoshi for a split second, otherwise, her gaze was centered purely on Koko, who had once again hid her face in Kyoshi’s robes. “Who is this, Kyoshi?” </p><p>	Kyoshi gently nudged Koko with her shoulder. “This is Koko,” She was pleased when the girl carefully peeked out from her hiding spot, “I found her in the alleyway at the backside of the market.” Kyoshi continued to explain softly, “She was all alone. I was not going to leave her there.”</p><p>	Rangi pinched the bridge of her nose. “And now that you’ve carried her along with her, what was your plan? Have you one?”</p><p>	“I do, this time.” She replied, smiling. “We’re going to take her home. She’ll get new clothes, and food, and water…”</p><p>	Rangi interrupted her gently, “And what then, you’re going to bring her back?”</p><p>	Koko had her eyes trained on Kyoshi since her name was given to Rangi. She shook with anxiety on the thought of being returned to that alley, but knew that such was her fate, more than likely.</p><p>	The Avatar shook her head. “No.”</p><p>	“No?”</p><p>	“No, Rangi.” She looked down at Koko, and for the first time, the two of them looked each other in the eyes. “I’m going to adopt her.”</p><p>	Rangi set her lips into a thin line as she processed this information. She knew of Kyoshi’s history, and heard from the Avatar herself about how Kelsang had brought her into his family. Rangi took a deep breath, and offered a gentle smile as she held out her arms for Koko. </p><p>	Kyoshi slowly offered Koko into Rangi’s arms, saying, “Koko, this is Rangi, my wife.”</p><p>	Koko seemed slightly nervous at being passed over, but upon feeling the warmth of Rangi’s energy against her broken body, she relaxed, and glanced upon the Avatar’s love.</p><p>	“Hello, Koko.” The firebender whispered. “Would you like to come home with us?” </p><p>	Koko knew better than to accept anything from strangers, but at that point, she was so desperate for food and care that she would not say no. She would not refuse the Avatar and her companion. “U-uhm…”</p><p>	Kyoshi licked her thumb and went to rub some of the dirt from Koko’s face. “You’d be part of our family.” </p><p>	A family. Something that Koko had been depraved of since she was abandoned. She could trust the avatar, couldn’t she? She was at her wit’s end. She had no other choice. In response, she dipped her head in a nod, igniting something in her heart that made her want to keep moving forward. She wouldn’t give up now. Not when the possibility of being part of a loving family stood right within her grasp. She would cherish this moment forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>